poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins/Transcript
This is the transcript for the film The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. film begins with the Disney Junior Gang's Adventures theme song Paw Pilot: Special alert! Special alert! then shows the Disney Junior Gang posing and running Singer: Meet the Disney Junior gang~ The team a bit like Pooh Bear~ shows Manny in a diver suit swimming, Oso in a racer outfit giving a thumbs up, then Doc wearing a spacesuit putting her hands on her hips. It then shows the team climbing a mountain They're off on an adventure~ shows Manny tightening a screw with Turner on Lightning, then showing the team on Sodor To help a friend somewhere~ shows Manny and the tools helping Twilight And with help from you, there's nothing they can't do~ shows Oso saluting the camera then the team jumping out of a jet They're Oso heroic~ Percy: Hurry, Disney Junior friends! Singer: Oso lucky~ Oso: Sounds like a plan! then shows Manny underwater, Doc landing on the ground in Andy's room, then the team helping Lightning with the road in Radiator Springs Singer: When they're on the scene, they'll do all they can~ scene shows Doc helping patch up Dory. And then, another scene where villains including Mozenrath from Aladdin, Nega-Sparkle (from The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding), Megatron (TFP) and Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars face off with the team Help friends with their skills~ Facing villains and thrills~ see Oso on the ice Oso: It's all part of the plan! view the team in space with WALL-E and EVE and Crash Bandicoot in his jetpack (from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back) Singer: They're good and special~ Paw Pilot: Hurry, guys! shows the team saving Nia Singer: Kind and heroic~ shows the team high-fiving Aviva Corcovado: Way to go! then shows the team running before showing the main title Singer: The adventures of the...~ Back up singers: Disney Junior~ (repeat) Singer: Gang!~ screen fades to black before showing Rapide at a train station. The title comes up with Paw Pilot reading it Paw Pilot: (reading) The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. then view the Disney Junior Gang on the platform beside Rapide with a truck behind him Fuli: Okay, Manny. Fess up. What are we doing here? Manny: We're going to learn how to attach un camión de carga to Rapide. Sofia: Does un camión de carga mean a cargo truck in Spanish? Manny: Si. Yes it does, Sofia. Captain Jake: So how exactly are we supposed to attach that thing to Rapide? Manny: Well, Jake, first Rapide needs to back up so we can attach it to him. Doc McStuffins: He's right. Rapide Okay, Rapide! We're ready when you are. starts to back up Special Agent Oso: Manny is stood quite close to the edge Uh, Manny, you might not wanna stand too close to the edge. Manny: Relax, Oso. I know what I'm doing. then, Paw Pilot starts beeping Paw Pilot: Special alert! Special alert! beeping surprises Rapide and he backs into the truck too quickly, causing to jolt and Manny to lose his balance Manny: Whoa! Aye! teeters on the edge Stretch: I've gotcha, Manny! stretches out his tape and catches Manny and pulls him away from the edge Manny: Phew! Gracias. Thank you, Stretch. Stretch: Any time, Manny. Oso: It's all part of the plan. More or less. opens his watch Mr. Dos: Hello, Disney Junior Gang. Special Agent Oso: It's Mr. Dos. Everyone: greeting Mr. Dos at once Felipe: Dos means two in Spanish. Mr. Dos: We've got a new adventure for you. You're going to an island where all trains and other vehicles can talk. Catboy: By my cat's whiskers. Kion: Hevi kabisa! Special Agent Oso: We're on our way. the watch Wow. An island where all vehicles can talk. Doc McStuffins: Yeah. We'd better see what special steps we'll need. Special Agent Oso: Paw Pilot, what special steps will we need for today's adventure? song Three Special Step starts playing Paw Pilot: Three special steps~ That's all you need~ Three special steps~ And you'll succeed~ Your new adventure is starting now~ And three special steps will show you how~ Voices: Step one! Paw Pilot: Visit the destination! Voices: Step two! Paw Pilot: Make new friends! voices: Step Three! Paw Pilot: Find a solution to the problems. appear showing the steps Paw Pilot: Three special steps~ So now you know~ Three special steps~ And you're ready to go~ The checklist has all the steps you need~ Just follow them all and you will succeed~ With three special steps~ song ends Manny: Well, we have all our steps. The exercise will have to wait. Special Agent Oso: You heard Manny, come on. head off in Rapide the Island of Sodor, we pass through clouds then over a harbor before going under the bridge on what is soon to be Thomas' Branchline. We then pass over fields of cows then through some trees to a tunnel where Gordon, a big blue tender engine with the number 4 on his tender, speeds out into the sun, pulling his Express coaches behind him Gordon: Express coming through! smiles as he races on. He passes Henry, whistling as he goes. Henry whistles back. He then passes James at a station before zooming up a hill and down the other side Gordon: Whee! Ha, ha, ha! scene changes to Knapford Station and Yard Narrator: A long time ago, on the island of Sodor, there was a little railway known as the North Western. The smallest engine working on the mainline was Edward. He helped with shunting trucks and coaches in the yard for the larger engines. whistles as he reverses Narrator: The biggest engine on the railway was Gordon. He loved pulling the express. But he didn't much care for some of his other jobs. is unhappily pulling a goods train Gordon: A goods train. A goods train. The shame of it. Oh, the shame of it. Edward: Oh, Gordon. It can't be that bad. Gordon: Yes, Edward, it is. I am a very important engine. But thankfully, I won't have to pull goods trains for long. Not after the new engine gets here. Edward: New engine? What new engine? Ah, ah. starts to follow but stops when he realizes he's still coupled up. A workman uncouples him and he follows Gordon Gordon: Haven't you heard? The Fat Controller is getting another engine. That last one he got, with the wooden brake blocks, was much too small to be really useful. puffs into view James: But I'm not small! Gordon: Ooooooh! Edward: grunting Trucks: Oh, oh, oh, oh! and Gordon slam on their brakes, the trucks bumping into each other in the process. Gordon finally stops Gordon: Oh, James. James: I might not be as big as you, Gordon, but I'm bigger than Edward. And there's nothing wrong with having wooden brake blocks either. Gordon: Unless they catch fire, of course. Can you move on now please, James? You're blocking my way. [ Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures Series